batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joker (Dark Outlaws)
Joker is a recurring antagonist of the Dark Outlaws series. Thomas Wayne II is an insanely homicidal super-villain and the younger brother of Bruce Wayne. The extremely intelligent, self-styled Clown Prince of Crime has a capacity for incredible violence and a skill at creating deadly mayhem. He frequently concocts elaborate schemes to entrap his arch nemesis, Batman. 'Biography' 'Personality and Traits' Witnessing the death of his parents traumatized Thomas Wayne II and shook him into insanity. That, in turn, transformed him into the clown prince of crime. Where ever he went, the Joker left a trail of madness, chaos and death in his wake. He had no interest in money or power, he was neither greedy nor did he have any concern over companionship or want of a friend. However, he did care a great deal for Harley Quinn and was willing to kill anyone who tried to hurt her. His goals were simple and downright evil, chaos for the sake of chaos. Joker's sense of humour was twisted and malevolent, uncountable deaths were just a distraction to sadistically feed his appetite. The Joker possessed countless mental illnesses however if traits of psychopaths prove correctly he did not realise his madness and even if he did he took no avail in trying to help himself, indicating that he was perfectly comfortable with the way he was and his egomania would certainly prevent him from making the even slightest change of his own personality. His illnesses ranged from multiple personality disorder to schizophrenia, hysteria, narcissism and borderline personality disorder and this was only the beginning. Eventually every person in Gotham, including Joker himself, gave up on trying to cure the madman except for one person, his older brother who despite all the evil and death he caused across Gotham, Batman refused to take his life which inadvertently began an infatuation toward the Bat. He was a monomaniac as well, the Joker underwent deranged fixations upon different obsessions. The most obvious one was clowns which actually became the motif of his crime empire, this also carried out in his appearance and manner of killing his victims. Joker was completely fixated upon Batman, the first vigilante ever to set foot in Gotham. His obsessions was so bad he focused most of his energy into killing the Bat. Should Batman interfere in his plans, he instantly became the top priority. Despite being archenemies Joker and Batman were actually brothers unknown to Gotham, he would not kill him even if it was beneficial to his plans but would if he was bored with him. Joker disliked Batman's sidekicks, he believed that they held Bruce back and only prevented him "playing" with his older brother. It was this that prompted him to kidnap and torture Jason Todd then mail him the video of Jason's brutal death which only hung over Batman's guilty conscience. He had no concern over his own life, expect Harley Quinn. If one of his own men were left behind or died, it was a mild inconvenience in the Joker's eyes. He would even kill them himself, including the most loyalist thugs if he was disappointed by them, even for the sadistic entertainment in simply killing them. Despite his obvious untrustworthy appearance, the Joker was charming and even in come cases seductive. He was a pathological liar and a sadomasochist. Given his incarceration in Arkham City, he had concocted twelve unique identities with one defining detail, Batman. He was completely unafraid of any physical Batman would do to him, not only taking twisted delight in being beaten half to death by an enraged Batman but actually persuading him to kill him. Joker's very presence was corruptive, he brought out the worst in people, turning good men into killers, expect his older brother of course. He was a cynical, manipulative Machiavelli during his therapy sessions not only was he able to get Doctor Young into thinking that he was completely sane but actually tricking Doctor Harleen Quinzel into thinking herself in love with the Joker, but he eventually did fallen in love with her and cared a great deal for her well being. He openly did not think much of humanity, believing every man, woman and child were as equally insane and sadistic as he was in the inside and that to deny this was purely madness, in this case he resented Batman for his ideas that people were basically good. The Joker was not totally deluded however, he was aware that he was a bad person who deserved death and was completely dumbfounded when his older brother risked his own life to save his as he was aware that he wasn't worth saving. He was a nihilist and a suicidal individual, just after Bane rocketed an RPG toward the Gotham Royal Hotel, instead of panicking he casually accepted his fate without a hesitation. On more than one occasion he presented numerous opportunities for Batman to take his life, if only to prove that deep down everybody was like him. The Joker's emotions were impossible to read, one of his own henchman even commented on how the Joker's mindset could change so easily from being maniacal and humorous to being a serious, calculated mastermind. He was capable of being calm and rational yet this broke in an instant and he reverted to his hysteric state, literally laughing until he was near the brink of tears. Joker rarely got angry and whenever he did it was almost impossible to realise however he did come close to having a breakdown when Batman had set his plans in array during the siege of Arkham. The Joker was a total genius as well to make matters worse. He was a master tactician and manipulator, not only he was able to fool his older brother into thinking he was Black Mask but the entire gang and Gotham City as well. Single-handedly he was able to mastermind the attack on Arkham Asylym by setting a fire at Blackgate Prison so all of his goons would be there to help him take over the Asylum. 'Powers and Abilities' Powers *'Unique Physiology:' Due to his chemical submergence, Joker has gained beyond average advantages over normal humans as well as further exposure has tainted his physiology. :*'Enhanced Strength' :*'Accelerated Healing Factor' :*'Pain Resistance' :*'Joker Venom Immunity' Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect' :*'Deception' :*'Gadgetry' :*'Escapology' :*'Tactical Analysis' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic):' Joker has shown the ability to take on a large number of guards by himself using a unique form of fighting. 'Appearances' ''Dark Outlaws'' Season 1 *Under the Hood, Part 2 *Carnival *Boy Wonder *Forgotten Past (flashback) *Jester of Chaos *Killing Joke Season 2 *TBA Category:Bad Characters Category:Villains Category:Dark Outlaws